This invention relates to a polymeric substance. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a polymeric substance useful as an adhesive.
Incompletely polymerized melamine resins are widely used as components of adhesives, especially those intended for use in the manufacture of plywood. These thermosetting resins polymerize completely at elevated temperatures without the necessity of a catalyst. However, such resins are relatively expensive and are often used with other polymers.